Edward's Song
by Luchy Rct
Summary: NM. Bella no fue la única que sufrió por amor. Edward, lejos de Forks, se refugia en su miseria y le escribe una carta a Bella que jamás llegará a sus manos. 'Le cante mi canción al cielo, contándole mi historia de amor.'.- Edward A. Masen Cullen.


**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward****'s Song.**

_128 días…_

_17 horas…_

_22 minutos…_

_52…53…54 segundos._

Jamás me había detenido a tomar en cuento el tiempo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Es decir, ¿Cuál era el propósito? Los vampiros gozábamos de la eternidad en nuestras manos, el tiempo era justo lo que no nos hacía falta. Pero la situación había cambiado drásticamente. Luego de haber vivido 106 largo años a la intemperie, sin más preocupación que la soledad. Sin importarme absolutamente nada.

Ahora, después de haberla dejado entrar en mi _vida_, todo había dado un giro de 360 grados. Era como si el mundo conociera mis pecados y ahora, aliado a Crónos, me castigaban. No era algo que pudiera cambiar, ni quería hacerlo. Era conciente de que cada castigo era bien merecido. No eran por mis pecados pasados. No, claro que no. Era irónico, no me estaban castigando por haber matado humanos o por ser un ser egoísta, sino más bien por algo mucho más cercano. Un pecado que había cometido hacía exactamente 128 días, 17 horas, 22 minutos. El tic tac del reloj sonaba cada segundo con un retintín sin fin. Era la cuenta exacta desde que había herido a un ángel, desde que había dejado a Bella atrás. Una acción cobarde, poco digna de un hombre. La había abandonado en medio de un bosque lleno de peligros.

Sabía, o más bien quería creer, que Bella tenía la misma virtud que todos los humanos: el olvido. Ella seguramente, a estos días, me había olvidado. Ella ya no sufría. Alice solía decirme que Bella no sería capas de tal cosa, que ella no era como todos los humanos. ¡¿Quién mejor yo sabía que eso era cierto?! Según mi hermana, Bella no sería capaz de olvidar algo tan fuerte, como lo había sido nuestro amor. Aún así, siempre ignoraba a Alice porque debía convencerme a mi mismo, fuera verdad o no, que Bella ya no me recordaba.

Mi existencia se había convertido en una sumamente caótica. Trataba, contra corriente, de matar el tiempo y de alejar mis recuerdos con el rastreo. No era una actividad que se me diera muy bien, pero el sólo hecho de pensar que lo estaba haciendo para mantener a Bella lejos de las garras de Victoria, me hacía continuar. Mis sentidos se encontraban, prácticamente, anulados y mi cuerpo carecía de fuerzas.

No era algo común en un vampiro, pero el hecho de no haberme alimentado en meses, me hacía sentir tan cansado como un humano después de un largo entrenamiento de deporte. Gracias a esta imprudencia, sólo podía salir de noche, lejos de las ciudades, lejos del contacto con humanos. Mi garganta y mi cuerpo exigían los estímulos de la sangre. Sí llegaba a estar cerca de una ser _vivo_, mis castos sentidos se activarían y los cazaría antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en mis actos.

Y, como fugitivo, me habían obligado las circunstancias a vivir escondido entre la oscuridad y soledad de una cueva alejada de la civilización. Tirado en el húmedo suelo- lleno de barro y basura que el viento se había encargado de arrastrar- en posición fetal. Cualquiera que me estuviera viendo, y _sabía_ que lo estaban haciendo, se encontrarían con un cuadro realmente patético. Alice debía de estar echando humo por mi poca fuerza de voluntad.

La bolsa que llevaba conmigo, ahora entre mis brazos tratando de reemplazar el cuerpo de Bella. Los objetos que había dentro, hacían que la bolsa fuera confortable y caliente bajo mi tacto, era perfecta para que mi mente viajara a un lugar donde no volvería a estar. Mi imaginación proyectaba a una Bella llena de vida entre mis brazos. Una idea absurda, pero un tanto eficaz.

Mis ojos se mantenían cerrados y me obligaba a mantener una respiración acompasada, aunque fuera inútil que respirara, cualquier humano que me estuviera observando pensaría que estaba durmiendo. ¡Cómo si fuera posible que Morfeo se apiadara de una ser despiadado y sin alma! _Eso_, sin lugar a dudas, era lo que más e envidiaba a lo humanos- lo que más extrañaba de mi vida pasada. Ellos, tarde o temprano, siempre dormían. No importaban sus pecados o sus errores, siempre lograban conciliar un poco de paz. Por el contrario yo, al igual que los de mi especie, debía lidiar con mis desdichas. No tenía derecho a un segundo de paz.

Me removí incomodo en mi lugar. Los recuerdos de Bella me agobiaban, no encontraba la forma de poder relajarme. Todo era culpa de mis acciones a medias, mientras mi mente jugaba pasar, como una película de drama, los recuerdos junto a Bella. Mi corazón aprovechaba para hacer presencia y exigía sin temor a Bella. Gritaba a pulmón lleno una despedida digna, unas últimas palabras. No podía complacerlo. Sabía que las consecuencias que tendría que afrontar si me dejara guiar por mi órgano central. Aún así era algo que, sin lugar a dudas, quería más que nada.

Busque, con desesperación, una solución a mis propias exigencias. La encontré. Sencilla, pero eficaz.

Baje la vista a la bolsa que estaba entre mis brazos. El saber que allí había unas cuantas hojas y un bolígrafo – que, en realidad debían ser destinados para mandarle cartas a mi familia, asegurándoles que me encontraba bien – me estaba atormentando. Necesitaba descargar mi frustración, mis miedos y mis represiones. Era injusto, en cierto aspecto, que después de tanto tiempo al fin tomara las fueras para escribir, y que no fuera para mi familia.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y lo ignore como siempre lo hacía. No quería escuchar lo que Alice y Esme me extrañaban o lo preocupadas que estaban por mí; no quería oír los regaños de Alice, ni la decepción de Carlisle.

Utilice la poca fuerza que poseía y quite de la bolsa los objetos necesarios para mí última carta. Mi adiós a Bella.

La nana que había escrito cuando la conocí, resonó en mi cabeza. Desde el momento en que la birome rozo la hoja, los recuerdos me inundaron. La canción se volvía parte de mi pasado. Las palabras fluían sin presión, todo era sincero. En aquella hoja sin fortuna, estaba descargando todas mis frustraciones y temores que había tenido que soportar durante los últimos 128 días.

_Bella, _

_No tengo el más mínimo derecho de mandarte esta carta, y por ello mismo no lo haré. No quiero agobiarte más, estoy seguro que ya te cause suficiente daño. Soy conciente de que rompí mi promesa de estar a tu lado por siempre, y tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de romper la última promesa que te hice. No hay día en el que no me arrepienta de haber dicho esas blasfemias, pero sé que es lo mejor. _

"_Será como si nunca hubiese existido"_

_He pasado los 128 días más miserables de mi existencia, no es como si no mereciera tal castigo, pero jamás fui capas de sufrir tanto.__ No necesito cerrar los ojos para verte, porque siempre estas en mi mente. Aunque a veces parece ser una tortura eterna tenerte a cada momento. Debo de ser masoquista, ya que soy yo el que me provoco dolor, pero no puedo evitarlo. _

_Ahora mi cielo esta oscuro, sumido en una noche eterna. Y, entre la oscuridad, siempre hayo una pequeña estrella que me indica, que aunque no este conmigo, sé que estaba bien…_

… _que estas con vida. Ese pequeño punto de luz en el firmamento es el que me guía. Sigo con vida, soportando este dolor insoportable, porque sé que tú sigues en este mundo. Es bueno saber que algo he hecho bien, ya que de haberme quedado esta estrella no existiría. _

_Juro, por ti que eres mi tesoro más preciado, que todo lo que hice fue para mantenerte a salvo. Porque, aunque ahora te resulte repugnante, te ame, te amo y siempre lo haré. Jamás podré dejar de hacerlo, estoy atado a ti por el resto de mis noches. Ya que por ti fui por primera ve feliz; y fue por mí, el ser más masoquista que he conocido, el que ha dejado partir lo mejor que le había pasado. _

_Sólo me queda agregar que jamás me perdonare el daño que te cause ¡Fue inaudito! Pero era lo mejor. No tengo palabras para decirte cuanto lo siento y que, espero, que algún día puedas perdonarme. _

_Te amo, Bella. _

_Lamento, todas y cada una de mis mentiras. Aún no puedo creer que hayas podido creer mis palabras. Creía que eras más astuta. Que te darías cuenta fácilmente de que no estaba hablando con la verdad. Creí que iba a estar soltando mentiras tras mentiras para, al menos, poder plantar la semilla de la duda. ¡Es imposible que creyeras que no te amaba, cuando te lo repetía cada segundo que estábamos juntos!_

_Bella recuerda esto por favor…_

…_un vampiro te amará por siempre._

Estaba desesperado por poder mandarle esta carta, deseaba con todo mi ser que me perdonara, que supiera la verdad al menos.

Releí la carta, una y otra vez, hasta que el cielo llego a su punto más fúnebre y supe que era hora de volver a la rutina de siempre. Era inútil que lo hiciera, tenía que admitirlo, ya que carecía de fuerzas. Ante la situación de encontrarme cara a cara con Victoria, no tendría fuerzas ni para huir.

Igualmente, lo hice. Me levante y doble la carta con prolijidad. Cuando saliera de la cueva la quemaría. Era la única forma para que la tentación sucumbiera, y no me llamará a enviársela.

En ese momento fui conciente que la nana de Bella había desaparecido y, que, mi celular seguía sonando.

Suspire.

Resignado y sin ganas, tome el móvil entre mis manos y conteste la llamada. La carta, todavía seguía en mi mano.

-¡Maldito seas, Edward!.- no me fue difícil averiguar de quién se trataba.

-Un gusto hablar contigo, Alice.

-¡¡Y una mierda, Edward! ¡No me vengas con ironías, que no estoy de humor!.- Eso sin dudo era algo evidente. Sus chillidos se oían histéricos ¿Qué estaría sucediendo?- Hay graves problemas, Edward. ¡Tienes que regresar a Forks!

Sus palabras me encolerizaron y quede estático en mi lugar. La carta resbalo de mis manos.

-¡Alice! Te ordene que…

-¡¡Al diablo!.- me interrumpió.- ¡Bella va suicidarse y por tu estupida culpa! ¿Lo entiendes, Edward? ¡Por tu maldito plan!.- Ella estaba fuera de sus cabales del otro lado de la línea, y yo simplemente tenía la mente en blanco.- ¡Mierda, Edward! Hay una esperanza, puedes llegar a tiempo si te lo propones. ¡Puede que la salves! Ya saque un pasaje a Washington para dentro de, exactamente, 20 minutos. Corre al aeroparque y toma el primer vuelo.

-No… no voy a llegar.- musite quebrando mi voz en el camino. Mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo. ¡Ella me lo había prometido!

Quería morir. Quería correr a los Vulturis y suplicarles que me matarán, pero aún no. Todavía quedaba un miligramo de esperanza. ¿Por qué la había, no?

-¡Diablos, Edward, si! ¡Sí te apuras llegaras! Primero debes ir a la casa de Bella, quizás llegues antes. ¡No puedo verlo!

-¿Y… y sí no?.- Roge por que eso no sucediera. ¡Bella no podía morir! Mucho menos por mi culpa. Había hecho todo este sacrificio para que ella sobreviviera, y ahora lo echaba a perder. ¡Al diablo con la vida!

-Ve a La Push, rompe el tratado.- no tenía que decírmelo, era obvio que correría cualquier riesgo por salvarlo.- Ve a la playa, quiere saltar de una acantilado. ¡Corre!

No tuve nada que pensar. Guarde el celular en mi bolsillo. Sin nada más, y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, corrí lo más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho.

Llegue al aeropuerto en tiempo record.

Subí al avión casi atropellando a toda persona que se interpusiera en mi camino. Estando sentado, solo en la oscuridad, vi pasar todos mis recuerdos con Bella en menos de un segundo. Me sentí algo así como a lo que los humanos dicen _'ver pasar su vida entera en sus ojos, ante una situación de riesgo'_. En mi caso era similar, ya que no veía pasar mi vida sino la de mi ángel.

Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, presionado por el miedo.

El avión despego.

No estuve seguro de porque, pero recordé en ese momento la carta. Que irónico resultaba ser todo esto. Recordé que la había dejado caer en la cueva reconocida, olvidada junto con mi bolsa de supervivencia para un vampiro.

Rece a cada ser poderoso que existiera, que me ayudara. Que se apiadara de mí, o de ella, y me permitiera llegar a tiempo a detenerla de cometer tal atrocidad.

Le cante mi canción al cielo, contándole mi historia de amor.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno este es un One-Shoot que explica lo que Edward al estar lejos de Bella por su propia decisión. Es parte de los relatos de **'Aullidos de muerte' **.

Se que muchas querían que continuara ese OneShoot pero no estoy en condiciones de comenzar ningún fic, por lo que se me ha ocurrido que subiré una serie de OneShoot que en cierta forma tienen relación, y que por otro lado no es necesario leer todos los OneShoots para comprender lo que dice.

El próximo es sobre Edward también, cuando llega a la casa de Bella y no la encuentra… A cambió haya la carta que ella le dejo y él va a su rescate.

Espero que les haya gustado, y que la idea que he encontrado para que ustedes puedan saber que pasa con **'Aullidos de Muerte'.** **(:**

En fin espero que les haya gustado!!

_Hasta el crepúsculo..._

Luchyrct.


End file.
